Last term at St Clares
by ScarletShadow011
Summary: <html><head></head>It's the twins last term at St Clares and everyone wants to make the most of it, but with Hilary gone, two annoying new girls and a weird new project with boys from a nearby boarding school, it will certainly be difficult.</html>


Okay so I really want there to be another book in the St Clares series so I decided to have a go at writing it. Suggestions are welcome. This will be written in a slightly different style to Enid Blyton but I'll try to keep the characters the same. Please don't be mean, I'm not a very experienced writer. constructive criticism is welcome.

It's the twins last term at St Clares and everyone wants to make the most of it, but with Hilary gone, two annoying new girls and a weird new project with boys from a nearby boarding school, it will certainly be difficult.

**Disclaimer -** Unfortunately I don't own this series of books. Everything but the plot, Kyla and Jessica belongs to Enid Blyton and Pamela Cox.

PATS POV/

I'm really bored. I'm sitting in the train station Cafe with my sister and cousin, waiting for the train that will take us to our school, St Clares. We've been here for ages, since Alison's parents, who were looking after me and Isabel, got called out to work. Conversation died down quite a while ago and now we were all sitting in silence.

'Hey Pat, Isabel, Alison!'

I turned around when I heard my name and I saw a tall girl with wild blonde hair and a slightly smaller girl with a pale complextion and dark hair, running over to us.

'Hi Carlotta, Claudine.' Isabel waved over to them with a smile.

We made space for them to sit down and suddenly there was loads to talk about.

'Do you think there will be any new girls this term, Pat?' Carlotta asked from next to me.

'Miss Theobald told me and Isabel there will be two new girls from Fallhorn academy for girls.' I said thoughtfully.

It was slightly odd that two girls from such a posh school would come to St Clares especially since our schools didn't really get along.

Just then the train came sweeping in. Everyone stood up, grabbing their bags and began making their way to the platform. I pulled on my light summer jacket and followed the stream of people heading to the train.

After we got onto the train I scanned the room happily. It's my last year at St Clares, there's no way I'm wasting it. Alison immediately went to sit with her best friend Angela and they began talking about fashion.

Everyone was smiling and chatting away to each other but there was a slight gloom in the air, it seemed everybody was aware that this may be their last term together ever.

I felt sad thinking about that because Mirabel and Gladys are leaving to train at a sports college next term. Morag will be staying on for another term when we leave.

Morag was actually really nice and I've began to like her more and more. At the end of last term we found out she had a wicked sense of humor. Pulling myself out of my thoughts I began to talk with Janet and Fizz.

The train journey was pleasant and enjoyable, this term I actually remembered to bring a book to read on the train! After that we hopped onto the coach that takes us up to the school. I talked to a few of the lower forms including Dora, Daphne and little Joan Terry. I was pleased to see that they'd made fast friends. Joan followed Alison around for the whole of last term and is only just learning to stand on her own two feet. Alison was deliberately trying to avoid her, probably worried she would latch onto her again. I think it's pretty funny, Alison has sworn to never give any of the lower forms her box of sweets ever again.

After checking our newly painted form room, which was now a pale blue colour, we raced down to the dorms, careful to walk when we were in sight of a mistress or a younger child.

I smiled happily when we were told our dorms. My dorm was me, Isabel, Carlotta, Fizz, Janet and the two new girls, Kyla Jones and Jessica Style.

We had and awesome time unpacking, trying to beat each other in unpacking. Suddenly the door opened and two haughty looking girls came strutting in, with their noses in the air.

They were both extremely pretty, One of them was tall with plenty of curves and had wavy black hair, bright blue eyes and a pale complexion, and the other girl was medium height, also had loads of curves and had straight blonde hair falling in a curtain around her petite face.

I exchanged a glance with the other girls in the room and we all wore the same bored expression. Blondie fakes a yawn and I turn away and make a face.

**Isabel's POV/**

I glanced over at Pat and saw her make a face. I tried not to laugh. Instead I went over to the girls that just walked in. I was about to introduce them to everyone when the girl with the black hair opened her mouth.

'I'm Kyla and this is Jessica.' she gestured to the blond girl in an affected manner, reminding me of Angela.

I can tell that Pat and Janet aren't happy with them already. I stifle an eye roll, typical.

'Hi,' I attempt to be nice, 'I'm Isabel, this is my twin Pat and our friends Janet, Carlotta and Fizz.

'Really.' She said bordly, yet in fake interest.

Jessica's starts to pick at her nails and Kyla starts to unpack. I turn around pull a face, quite like Pats, a minute ago.

'We'd better get down to dinner.' Carlotta announces, trying to keep the peace, which is slightly odd, especially for her.

I'm slightly angered now. Kyla and Jessica have now ruined the good attmosphere in the room, which is now quiet and tense.


End file.
